High Flight Squadron: A Familiar Enemy
by SithLord2064
Summary: *Update!* Chapter Six has been Rewritten & Posted! PLEASE, Read & Review!!! A relatively unknown squadron from SoA encounters one of the New Republic's worst enemies.
1. Prologue

High Flight Squadron

Part One: A Familiar Enemy

By: David A Cohen

Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction based on characters and places owned and copyrighted by Lucasfilm Ltd. However, everything here not owned by Lucas in this work is the property of the author and should not be used without his consent. No profit has been gained from the creation of this Fan Fiction and no copyright infringement is intended. No part of this publication may be published, distributed or copied in any other way online or offline without the expressed consent of the author. You may contact the author with any questions, comments, concerns, complaints, worries, problems, typos, etc. at Sith_Lord_2064@yahoo.com

****

High Flight Squadron (X-wing) One Flight Captain Aerick Needa – Squadron CO (One) (Human Male from Commenor) 

Commander Crystal Sandskimmer – Squadron XO (Three)(Human Female from Tatooine)

Flight Officer Renn Shrike (Two)(Human Male from Corellia)

Lieutenant Caet Shrovl (Four)(Shistavinen Female from Uvena 3)

Two Flight 

Lieutenant Commander Krinuv'ani (Five)(Twi'lek female from Ryloth)

Lieutenant Dojan Reas (Seven)(Human Male from Bespin)

Lieutenant Kolot (Six) (Ewok Male from Endor)

Flight Officer Tamika Pefrin (Eight)(Human Female from Praesitlyn)

Three Flight 

Lieutenant Hren Sllr (Nine)(Sullustian Male from Sullust)

Flight Officer Yrida Fhten (Eleven)(Gand Female from Gand)

Lieutenant Jessa Milerna (Ten)(Human Female from Coruscant

New Republic Personnel 

Captain Sair Yonka (Captain of the _Freedom)_

Captain Tigann Oalti – Contender Squadron CO (Human Female from Coruscant)

Lieutenant Commander Jonash Coalin – Lightflash Squadron CO (Human Male from Sluis Van)

Savior (Aerick's R5 unit)

Hawkbat (Jonash's R2 unit)

Dewback (Crystal' s R2 unit)

  


Prologue

"One Flight, this is Lead. Form up on the _Korolev," Lieutenant Commander Crystal Sandskimmer called over the comm, addressing her fellow 'trainees'. As a candidate for High Flight Squadron, she was a little apprehensive. Even though she'd been trained already, Captain Aerick Needa wanted his pilots re-evaluated before he made any decisions. __An unusually sage idea, Crystal thought. Especially after recent events._

The squadron participated in the chase of Warlord Zsinj. During that chase, High Flight Squadron suffered 75% losses. Starfighter Command had wanted to fill the squadron with academy graduates. Captain Needa said he wanted seasoned vets as well. Hence the addition of Crystal and a handful of other veterans of both Rebel and New Republic service. Two weeks had passed since her 'training' began. It was grueling. She had to run through every major offensive the Rebellion/New Republic had gone through. Yavin IV, Gall, Endor, Bakura. Sometimes, the days seemed like they were longer than what she was used to. No surprise. Two missions in one day was enough to exhaust even the most battle-hardened pilot the New Republic had.

Everything Crystal had been through was supposed to be preparation for this mission. She had dreaded this day since she began her 'training' to join High Flight Squadron. 

It was her last test. The _Redemption Scenario. The bane of every New Republic fighter pilot. It was based on an Imperial attack on some evac ships. Crystal had heard this scenario took place before the death of the first Death Star. While the Nebulon-B Frigate __Redemption awaited a trio of medivac shuttles and the Corellian Corvette __Korolev to off-load their wounded, another frigate, __Warspite, jumped in and out of the system, dropping off TIE fighters and bombers. Crystal knew the frigate only launched 4 TIE fighters and 3 TIE bombers at any given time. However, it did so in a way that made it impossible to get them all. The first time she flew it, she'd been shot down trying to intercept the torpedoes one of the dupes had launched at the __Korolev. The second time she flew it, the last bomber had destroyed the __Korolev just before she destroyed it. The third time, she had survived just long enough to see the __Korolev escape to hyperspace before an eyeball had blasted her. Her trainers had told her that she was the only one in that graduating class to ever have the __Korolev escape. It earned her a lot of attention from some of the higher-ups._

"Lead, are we doing this by the book?" Her wingman, a Twi'lek woman who called herself Krinuv'ani (or Krinu, for short). "Or are we gonna do something fancy?"

"By the book, Two," Crystal replied. By the book meant that one fighter would engage the TIEs while the other three would protect the _Korolev. Each time she had lost, Crystal had tried something fancy. The one time she had 'won,' Crystal had done things by the book. However, she wasn't looking forward to it. Especially with the other squadron candidates flying the TIEs._

"Copy, Lead," A warble from her R2 unit signified the arrival of the _Warspite._

"High Flight, protect _Korolev. __Warspite is launching three dupes." Crystal's targeting computer confirmed the launch of three TIE Bombers (or dupes in New Republic pilot's parlance). Right behind the dupes, a trio of TIE starfighters (or eyeballs) were launched._

"Copy, Control. Two, take over here. I'll vape the dupes. You guys can have the eyeballs. Remember, don't go farther than a klick from the _Korolev."_

"Yes, ma'am." Crystal swung her X-wing around and made a bee-line for the _Warspite. Fortunately, she was in an ideal position. A straight line. That would make things much easier. That way, she could fire her torpedoes and down the fighters, then take the bombers._

"Dewback," Crystal said, talking to her R2, "target the three bombers. Designate targets 1, 2, and 3. Bring up target one." The droid tootled an affirmative and an illuminated box appeared on her CMD. The range-finder scrolled down from 20 as the two craft closed. When the range reached two and a half klicks, Crystal cut her engines and tried for a lock on the bomber. A moment later, her targeting reticle burned red and she squeezed her trigger, sending a proton torpedo jetting towards the bomber on a tongue of blue flame. "Target two." Another bomber showed up on her screen. She fired a torpedo. "Target three." The bomber was only a half-klick away. Crystal toggled her lasers, the fired a quad burst at the ship. Four channels of destructive energy tore through the cockpit of the bomber, shredding it.

"Lead, this is Two. Can we engage the fighters?" Crystal looked at her inflight map. The _Warspite had jumped out. __I have two minutes until the next wave, she thought._

"Affirmative. Take 'em down." As she said this, Crystal shifted power to her engines, following a hunch and heading towards a patch of empty space.

"Lead, Three. What are you doing?"

"Less chatter, Three," Crystal admonished. She wasn't ready to tell her squadmates about her background. But, that was something for her to deal with later. A moment later, the _Warspite dropped out of hyperspace 5 klicks in front of her. She shunted power from her engines back to recharging her lasers. Her R2 unit warbled, declaring the launch of three bombers and two fighters._

"Dewback, designate bombers, 4, 5 and 6. Target four." The dupe was illuminated on her CMD. She spitted the craft with her targeting reticle. Dewback beeped as it attempted to achieve a lock. When the reticle went red, Crystal tightened her finger on the trigger, sending a proton torpedo on its way. She fired a pair of torpedoes at the remaining dupes, then watched as _Warspite jumped out for the last time._

"Lead, permission to engage."

"Granted. Get those eyeballs." Crystal pulled back on the stick, inverting her X-wing, then rolled out and punched the throttle forward, chasing the four TIEs that were making a run on the _Korolev. She sidled in behind one of the TIEs and then triggered a quad burst from her lasers. Coherent light tinted her cockpit red as the bolts tore through the twin ion engines of the eyeball. One engine exploded, sending the TIE into a flat spin. A moment later, the other engine exploded, disintegrating the TIE._

Suddenly, Dewback started screaming as a pair of emerald laser bolts started chewing at Crystal's rear shields. A second later, the shield generator blew and the TIE's lasers ripped through her upper, port engine. The engine whined as it over-revved, then blew up a moment later, sending shrapnel into the fuselage.

"Dewback, cut starboard engine power by half!" Crystal cried as she slammed her foot on the left etheric rudder pedal. The ship skewed port, chasing it's tail. She then slammed her foot on the right rudder pedal and her X-wing shot towards the _Korolev and the safety of her comrades._

Two X-wings angled towards Crystal's crippled fighter. A moment later, blue fire blossomed from the nose of one of the X-wings. The proton torpedo shot past Crystal's X-wing and slammed into the TIE. The resulting fireball consumed al evidence of the TIE's existence.

"Good shooting, Two," Crystal said, giving her wingman a thumbs-up. A moment later, a pair of emerald laser bolts slammed into the nose of Crystal's X-wing. A second pair followed a millisecond later. The proton torpedo magazine exploded and the simulator went black. She flipped a switch and the simulator opened upward, allowing Crystal to climb out of the simulator. As she stood up, she felt her flight suit stick to her body, covered in sweat. She removed her flight gloves and smacked them against the metal body of the simulator. _Sithspawn! __I thought I had it!!_

She saw four of her fellow trainees awaiting the end of the simulated mission. Along the far wall, she saw a holographic map of the battle. It was going well. The two remaining TIEs were chased by a pair of X-wings. One of the TIEs flipped around and made a run on the port X-wing. However, a moment later, the eyeball was enveloped in a roiling explosion caused by a proton torpedo. It didn't escape.

Another simulator, this one ball-shaped (like an actual TIE), opened up and a pilot-candidate (Crystal didn't know his name) swore as he pulled himself out. "That kriffing woman! I _had her!!"_

"That's what happens when you go head to head with a craft that has shields, Flight Officer," Crystal chided.

"I know, ma'am," The other pilot said. "I got cocky and I paid for my mistake. But, dammit, I thought I HAD her!"

A moment later, the sim ended as the _Korolev escaped into hyperspace and the last TIE was space dust. The last two pilots, Krinu and a human female Crystal hadn't met, climbed out of the simulators. Like Crystal and the others, their flightsuits were drenched in sweat. The Twi'lek female walked over to Crystal and extended a hand._

"We did it, ma'am. Thanks to you."

"You did all the hard work, Krinu. I just shot down the bombers."

"On the contrary. If those bombers had got through, we all would've been vaped before we knew what hit us." She wrapped one of her lekku around her neck. "Well, regardless of that, we won."

"Yes, Lieutenant," Captain Aerick Needa called from the doorway. "Indeed, you did win. I am impressed by such…obvious tactics. In fact, I was surprised that your fellow trainees were fooled by it." He glanced at the four trainees that flew the TIEs. They were hanging their heads. In shame, or something else? Crystal didn't know.

"Anyways, congratulations on a superb run, Lieutenant Commander Sandskimmer. All four of you. You have a few hours before the next round. Any of you care to take a run in the TIEs?"

_Oooo. The thought of a little payback caused a grin to form on Crystal's face. __I wouldn't mind dishing out a little of that…_

"I take it you're volunteering, Commander?" Aerick asked, startling Crystal out of her reverie.

"Absolutely…I mean, yes…sir." Crystal added, a full blown smile on her face.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

As the eight candidates walked towards the small tapcaf attached to the base, Crystal turned to her Twi'lek companion.

"That was some fancy flying, Krinu," She said.

"Oh, thank you, ma'am."

"Please. When we're not on duty, call me Crystal."

"Oh, yes, ma'am…I mean, Crystal," Krinu looked at her feet for a second and Crystal could see the gray flesh of Krinu's cheeks turn a shade of violet. Crystal assumed it was the Twi'lek equivalent to blushing.

"It's okay, Krinu," Crystal replied, the remnant of a giggle evident in her voice. "I know how hard it is to address a superior officer as an equal."

"It's gonna take some getting used to. So, how long have you been a member of Starfighter Command??"

"Oh, let's see. I joined up…wow, three years after Endor, which was about…six years ago." Crystal looked a little surprised at the length of time.

Crystal wasn't the only one. "That long?" Krinu asked, a hint of shock in her voice.

"Well, I took a few years off for…personal reasons."

"Family??" One of the other trainees asked.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it right now, if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to pry, Crystal."

"It's okay, Krinu." The group walked into the tapcaf a few seconds later. Krinu, Crystal, and the other two pilots in their group sat down in a booth in a corner.

"So what went wrong in there?" Krinu asked.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked, a confused look on her face.

"I mean, we could've done a whole lot better."

"Hey, I'll be the first to admit that one," Crystal laughed, remembering how she was shot down.

"No, I mean. Ok, first, even though you were in good position to vape the dupes, the pilots of the eyeballs should've shot you down before that second wave."

"Well, I try to make it hard to shoot me down."

"I understand. But one X-wing against three eyeballs? And the X-wing escapes?? Something's fishy there. And those dupes, they didn't even blink when your torpedoes came in. I mean, it's hard not to notice a blue flame coming towards your ship in the vast black of space, is it??"

"No. You're right. It should've been a little harder."

"And, I mean, even though you were shot down, it was just a lucky shot."

"In all fairness, my shields _were down."_

"Yeah, but you didn't see how this pilot wasted almost two dozen shots trying to get you. The guy wasn't very good."

"I'll have to take your word for it. Then again, it's my understanding that Captain Needa is looking for rookies as well as vets."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. My dad liked watching shockball and I started picking up the lingo. What I mean is, the Captain is looking for pilots fresh from the academy as well as combat veterans such as myself. That might explain why my opponent was a little green…I mean…"

"I got the gist of it, Commander."

"Krinu, please. There's no need to stand on ceremony. I told you before, call me Crystal."

"Sorry. It's hard to get used to that."

"I know. So…should we go a little easier…"

"No, ma'am…I mean, Crystal. Look, if someone went easy on you, would you have learned what you did? Would you be where you are now??"

"Well…no. Tell you the truth, I'd be dead. Some of the maneuvers I learned I employed in battle. If it weren't for those maneuvers, I'd have died during the battles with Warlord Zsinj."

"So, should we go easy on the recruits, ma'am?"

"I guess not."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second mission was even more harrowing for Commander Sandskimmer than the first. Piloting an eyeball was…frustrating, to say the least. With no shields, the ship had to rely on its superior maneuverability to survive. Crystal hated flying unshielded craft. _Why did I volunteer for this, again_? She asked herself.

She had survived long enough to vape two of her fellow trainees before being speared by a torpedo. She watched the remainder of the battle on the holographic map in the simulator room. The remaining two X-wings were making a fight of it. The _Warspite had just jumped out of the system for the second time and one of the X-wings had just vaped the three remaining bombers in the system. The other X-wing shot down one of the two eyeballs just as the TIE's lasers chewed through the ship's proton torpedo magazine, shredding the ship. A diminutive Sullustian climbed out of the cockpit and chittered angrily at the simulator._

A moment later, Krinu walked over to Crystal. "You, too?"

"Yup. I didn't see the torpedo until it was too late."

"Whoever this pilot is, he's good," Crystal said, watching the X-wing strafe the TIE on the holomap.

"Or she. These pilots aren't all men, after all."

"Yeah, I know." The TIE veered around the corvette and cut engine power, hiding in the shadow of the larger ship. The X-wing screamed around the corvette, straight into the laser barrage from the TIE. The X-wing's shields depleted, the laser bolts chewed through the cockpit of the X-wing. The craft flew through it's hard turn, slamming into the corvette. The TIE waggled it's wings and started strafing the corvette. The last X-wing simulator opened up and a tall woman climbed out. She pulled off her helmet, revealing a long, wavy mane of fiery red hair. She tossed her helmet into the simulator angrily and her R2 unit tootled at her.

The TIE simulator opened up and the Commanding Officer of High Flight Squadron stepped out. He walked over to the tall redhead and she saluted. Crystal and Krinu were able to hear their conversation and were listening intently.

"Flight Officer Pefrin," Captain Aerick Needa returned her salute.

"Sir," She lowered her arm and stood at attention.

"At ease, Flight Officer. You are a hard target to hit."

"I try to be, sir. Promotes longevity." Crystal chuckled at hearing that and Captain Needa actually laughed aloud.

"I agree, Flight Officer," He stretched and yawned. "I haven't had a work-out like that in a while." Crystal's cheeks burned when she heard that.

"Calm down, Crystal," Krinu whispered in her ear. "You haven't flown against Captain Needa yet, remember."

"I'm not…It's not…" Crystal floundered.

"I know how you feel, ma'am. I feel the same way. But we're all allies here. Besides, Captain Needa will see just how good you are."

"You know, you sound just like my grandmother."

"She sounds like a wise woman."

"You have no idea."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

A day later, Crystal and Krinu were sitting in the mess hall with two other candidates; Flight Officer Tamika Pefrin (The tall redhead from the previous day) and Flight Officer Gaern Kyrn (a woman Crystal flew with during one of her sim runs).

"I must admit, Commander, I never thought I would be here," Gaern admitted, brushing a few loose strands of hair away from her face.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I'm from Bakura, for one."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"You don't know what I went through while I was in the academy."

"What do you mean?" Tamika asked.

"Well, I was on the receiving end of about two dozen practical jokes…"

"Typical," Tamika said.

"Not in my case. Then, I was failed from three of my classes simply because I was what the instructor called 'disobedient.'"

"What did he mean by that?" Crystal asked.

"Well, He said that, because I was from an 'Imperial planet' I had better not give him trouble or else."

"He actually said that?" Tamika asked, taking a sip from her drink.

"Yeah. And, when I started to argue, he told me he was kicking me out of his class and, instead of withdrawing me from the class, he failed me."

"Did you tell anyone about it?" Crystal asked.

"I tried. My immediate superior wouldn't listen and the CO of the academy wouldn't even talk to me."

"That's ridiculous," Crystal said. "You should talk to Captain Needa about it. I'm sure he can get things done."

"Yeah," Tamika agreed. "I heard that he was…" She was interrupted by her comlink.

"Flight Officer Pefrin, your presence has been requested by Captain Aerick Needa. You are to meet in Briefing Room Isk on the third floor." She heard her companions' comlinks repeat the same message.

"I think we have a squadron roster," Crystal said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four women walked into the Briefing Room to see that it was almost full. The other seven squadron candidates were already seated and Captain Needa was standing in front of the holoprojector and a gold protocol droid was standing next to him. As the women sat down, a pair of military aides started passing out packets filled with sheets of flimsiplast and unit patches: A single X-wing soaring over a mountain range.

"I'd like to welcome you all," Captain Needa started his briefing. "Out of all the candidates interviewed, you twelve were the best. Keep in mind that there were literally hundreds of people who were just as qualified as you, but, to be blunt, you eleven were on the top of my list and the others weren't.

"So, I know some of you have met, but, for those of you who haven't, let me go around the table.

"First off, we have Lieutenant Commander Crystal Sandskimmer. Already a combat veteran, she is also an ace three times over in the X-wing having been through several pitched battles between Imperial and Alliance ships."

"Ten eyeballs, three squints and three dupes, sir," Crystal said, smiling.

"Also a master swordsman, from what I read in your records."

"Yes, sir. I learned to fight with a sword and graduated to a lightsaber a few years ago."

"I'd love to see that some time. Next, we have Lieutenant Krinuv'ani, another combat veteran. Like a few of us, she's been through combat, having three eyeballs and a dupe to her credit."

"Uh, that's two eyeballs and a dupe, sir," Krinu corrected.

"Oh…my mistake. Next on the list, we have Lieutenant Liset Miant. Another combat vet, Liset has two kills to her name."

"A pair of pirates who tried to prey on the convoy I was protecting," Liset looked unhappy as she spoke.

"Next up, we have Lieutenant Dojan Reas. While not a combat vet, it says in your record that you were attacked and have a kill to your name."

"Aye, sir. While on patrol, my wingman and I were jumped by a pair of Assault Gunboats. X-wings—2, Gunboats—0." There was some chuckling at that.

"Indeed. Next, we have Lieutenant Hren Sllr. Another combat vet with three kills."

"Eyeballs. All three," She chittered in Sullustian as a protocol droid translated. "Easy kills, too."

"Not all of them are, Lieutenant. Next, Lieutenant Jessa Milerna. An ex-pirate who preyed mainly on Imps, from what I read in your record."

"Aye, sir. Two eyeballs and two dupes to my name. I left my former commander because I wanted a bigger challenge."

"You'll get it, from what I hear. Next, the new recruits, fresh from the academy. First, we have Flight Officer Renn Shrike. Majored in astrophysics?"

"I always loved watching the stars when I was a kid."

"You sure you're still not a kid?" Crystal joked.

"Ma'am? I'm 18."

"It was a joke, Renn."

"Oh."

Aerick cleared his throat. "If we can proceed. Next on the list, we have Flight Officer Piotr Krillin. Recruited by Admiral Ackbar, he was top five in his class.

"Next, we have Flight Officer Tamika Pefrin. And, incidentally, she was the top flyer in her class, and valedictorian."

"I had a lot of help with that, sir," Tamika said.

"I'll bet. Next, we have Flight Officer Yrida Fhten, only the second Gand, and the first Female from Gand to graduate from the New Republic Academy."

"Yrida is honored to be thought of as an equal to Ooryl Qrygg. But, Fhten knows this is not true."

"But, one day, it will be," Aerick replied. "And last, but certainly not least, we have Flight Officer Gaern Kyrn. The first Bakuran in the New Republic Armed Forces."

"Not that I brag about these things."

"Well, do we have any questions so far?" Aerick asked.

Crystal raised her hand. "Captain, exactly where will we be posted?"

"A good question, Lieutenant Commander." He switched on the holo-proj and a hologram of an _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer mark II materialized in the middle of the conference table. "This is the ImpStar Deuce _Allegiance_. We've been assigned to the hunt for Warlord Zsinj. We'll be a part of General Solo's fleet."

"_The General Solo?" Krinu asked, her lekku twitching in a manner that Crystal came to understand as the Twi'lek equivalent of surprise._

"That's correct. As I was saying, we'll be stationed on board the _Allegiance_. Our duty is, of course, to provide tactical superiority for General Solo. We will be directly under Commander Antilles' command."

"Commander _Wedge_ Antilles?" Crystal asked, her eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"I know what you're all thinking. And I share your enthusiasm at working alongside some of the Rebellion's greatest heroes. And yes, Rogue Squadron is also going to be a part of this operation."

"Why were we picked for such prestigious duty?" Flight Officer Kyrn asked.

"To be blunt, Starfighter Command is in the middle of revamping not only their command structure, but also their methods for deployment. So many squadrons are in transit to their duty stations or just plain lost that we're actually in the middle of a manpower shortage.

"Despite all of that, we will be a part of a large operation with at least twenty other squadrons. And that's just one of General Solo's battle groups.

"Any other questions?"

Krinu raised a hand. "We know you're our Commanding Officer, but have you chosen an Executive Officer?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Unfortunately, this person doesn't know it just yet. But, better late than never, right?"

"So, who is it, Captain?" Crystal asked, reluctantly.

"Well…to be blunt, you."

"Me, sir?" Crystal said, shock evident on her face.

"You have more experience than everyone here, excluding me."

"But…" Crystal sputtered.

"Save it for later. For now, you're entitled to solo quarters and a promotion, Commander Sandskimmer."

"But…"

"When we get on station, we'll make sure everything is official."

"But…"

"Everyone, you're dismissed. Commander Sandskimmer, I need you to stay behind so we can talk." The other pilots filed out, leaving Aerick and Crystal alone.

"Captain…"

"Please, call me Aerick."

"Okay. Aerick, I don't deserve this."

"Listen, I need an XO. No one else is as qualified as you."

"But, I have no experience in command!"

"Neither did I. You'll get used to it. Believe me."

"But, I'm not ready for this kind of responsibility!"

"Neither was I. Let me tell you something, Commander…"

"It's Crystal. Believe me, I prefer the familiarity more than most people think."

"Okay, Crystal. Let me explain. When I first inherited command of High Flight Squadron, we were sent into a battle against a pirate group along the Outer Rim. I was not much older than you are now…"

"So this was, what ten years ago?"

"Quiet, you. It was only a year ago. We weren't expecting much opposition. The outpost was supposed to be guarded by a pair of Corellian Corvettes.

"When we dropped out of hyperspace, we were ambushed. Two Nebulon-B class Frigates, six Corvettes and a pair of Corellian Gunships. Oh, and five squadrons of DIE-wings."

"DIE-wings?"

"Uglies. The ball cockpit of a TIE mated with the engine nacelles of a Y-wing. Not exactly a formidable fighter, but we were only being supported by two Frigates of our own. The DIE-wings chewed my squadron to pieces, leaving two of us to escape with one of the two Frigates. When I returned, Alliance Command gave me a medal."

"For what? You were ambushed!"

"My sentiments exactly. High Command didn't think so. They gave me and my wingman the Kalidor Crescent. Well, after that, my wingman resigned. She was shaken so badly, she is still undergoing mental treatment. I, on the other hand, rebuilt the squadron, only to have it destroyed by Imperials in a pitched battle in the Vergasso Asteroid Belt six months later. I was the sole survivor from High Flight after that battle. So, here I am, rebuilding again." Aerick planted his forehead on his arms, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry to hear about all of that. I really am. But, I still don't think I'm ready."

"Well, we have two weeks before we're activated. I suggest we get some time in the simulators and some live fire exercises as well."

"Agreed," Crystal said, resignedly. Like it or not, she was now XO.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"The problem's here," the squadron's mechanic told Aerick, pointing at one of his ship's engines, "not here." Now the mechanic pointed at the wingtip laser-actuators. "Y'see, the power feed going into the lasers are fine, and the lasers themselves are ship-shape. The problem is, the feed is plugged in wrong."

"Who was the last to work on my ship?"

"I dunno," The mechanic shrugged. "Probably some yard puke that didn't know what he was doing. I can have it fixed in an hour or so."

"All right," Aerick turned on his heel and was about to leave, when he bumped into Crystal, who was standing directly behind him. "Dammit, Crystal, don't _do_ that to me!"

"Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to startle you." Crystal fell into step as Aerick walked out of the hanger bay. "General Solo was contacting all the units attached to his fleet."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to let us know that he was pushing his schedule back two days. So, he gave all units two days shore leave before reporting for duty."

"Yup, that's General Solo all right," Aerick said, chuckling.

"Sir?"

"I met General Solo just before he left on his mission to Endor. He struck me as a laid-back kind of guy."

"But everyone knows that about General Solo."

"No, I mean he is a _really laid-back guy. He hated being called General Solo. Told everyone to call him Han. He detested wearing his uniform. And he looked…kinda scruffy."_

"Not exactly the model officer, then?"

"Well…not exactly. He was a great officer. He just preferred to be one of the guys."

"I would think it hard to be an efficient officer if you're 'one of the guys,'" Crystal said, entering one of the many lift units that ringed the simulator complex.

"Yeah. Sector 135, megablock 27, subsector 7, unit 5," Aerick said to himself as he punched in the coordinates.

"Where are we going?" Crystal asked, recognizing the coordinates of a major transport junction.

"I know a great tapcaf close to my home here on Coruscant."

"Then why not just go straight there?"

"It takes twice the time. While I know the shortest distance between two points is a straight line, the lift system leaves something to be desired."

"I agree," Crystal sat down and tucked her legs underneath her. She peered out the transparisteel that made up half of the lift, watching as the lift flew past other levels, lift units, hover-transports, and many other, unidentifiable objects. As the lift slowed, Crystal recognized some landmarks. She saw the towering edifice of the Imperial Palace, the sprawling aggregation of docking units at the Eastport docking bay, and even some of the lights of the Golan defense stations in orbit.

The lift stopped just inside one of the many transfer points for the turbolift system. The door opened and the pair stepped out.

"Lift platform six. We can catch a hover taxi that'll take us to our destination," Aerick said, pointing at a platform a quarter klick from their present position.

"I never realized how big these transfer stations are," Crystal said, gazing at the many platforms with at least twenty lift units per platform.

"Let me guess. You take hover taxis everywhere?"

"No. Normally I take the hovertrans from headquarters to my home away from home." Her voice wavered as she felt a familiar twinge at the base of her skull.

"You okay?" Aerick asked, detecting the slight quiver in her voice.

"Huh? Fine," The twinge at the base of her skull changed suddenly and she screamed, "_GET DOWN_!" She opened herself to the Force for the first time in several months, threw her arms into the air and projected a shield around her and Aerick of pure Force energy. A moment later, the ground shook violently as a thermal detonator exploded ten meters away, vaporizing the platform they had just left and collapsing two others. Crystal poured her strength into the shield as several tons of duracrete and transparisteel crashed around her and Aerick. She felt the weight of the rubble that rested on the shield build as more debris fell on top. Several moments passed, which seemed like an eternity, before the collapse subsided. Crystal saw Aerick speak, but couldn't hear him. She realized that, somehow, time had slowed down for her. As soon as the shield was stable, time seemed to speed up again.

"By all the things that make a Hutt ugly…" Aerick breathed.

"Hey, I resent that," Crystal snapped. Her shield contracted a few millimeters. She swore and tried reinforcing the shield.

"I mean…you're a _Jedi_?" Aerick asked, shock evident in his voice. Crystal repressed the urge to wipe her brow. She needed every ounce of concentration she could muster.

"Mm-hmm."

"Are we going to be okay?"

"Dunno." She stabilized the shield. Now for the hard part. "Gimme…your…hand," She said, slowly.

"What for?"

"No…time…to…ex…plain," By speaking one syllable at a time, she was able to keep her shield stable.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Aerick reached out and, gently, took one of Crystal's hands into his. He felt a tingling sensation in his hand. "What're you doing?" Crystal didn't answer. A moment later, Aerick heard the clatter of duracrete. "I see. I'll be quiet."

Slowly- almost painfully slowly- Crystal moved debris off of her shield. She heard muffled voices, but couldn't make out any words. Under normal circumstances, she would've reached out with the Force to make sure, but she didn't want to risk breaking her concentration. With each piece of debris moved, the shield contracted, almost imperceptibly. He heard more voices outside the pile of rubble.

"…ou hear…"

"Don't…answer." Crystal said. "Must…con…cen…trate." Her voice started to crack.

"Hang on, Crystal," Aerick whispered.

"So…hard."

"Don't give up on me, dammit!" The shield contracted visibly this time. Aerick grabbed her other hand, lending more of his strength. The shield stabilized and more debris was removed from the pile.

"Can you…me?"

"Don't…answer." Aerick felt Crystal's arms trembling with effort.

"I know," Aerick whispered. He pressed his forehead to hers. "We're going to make it, you hear me!"

"Hush." More debris flew off the pile and, again, the shield contracted a few millimeters.

"We're coming!" Aerick could hear the voice clearly now.

As he looked into Crystal's eyes, he could see her weaken with every passing minute. "Concentrate on our shield, Crystal."

"Can't. Must…move…debris. So…ti…red" She closed her eyes for a second. This time, the shield contracted a centimeter.

"Listen to me. We have to get out of here. We have to!"

"Need…sleep."

"I'm ordering you not to quit on me, dammit! I won't let you quit!"

"Hush!" More debris…and this time, Aerick saw a ray of light, seeing dust motes dancing in mid-air.

"Almost there, Crystal. Just a little more." A furry hand appeared, picking up one of the chunks of debris and tossing it aside. A small tunnel in the debris widened as a group of rescuers moved debris. Aerick heard the roar of a Wookiee.

"You found 'em, Chewie?"

"General Solo!" A metallic voice called. A growl, followed by a series of grunts and barks followed the voice.

"You sure, Chewie?" Hesitation. "Okay, hold on. Luke! Get over here!"

"We're gonna make it, Crystal. We're gonna make it."

"Mm-hmm." She was on the verge of blacking out when she felt a strong presence in the Force. A moment later, she felt a rush of energy as the unknown presence reinforced her shield and pulled more debris off the pile. A human head peered into the ever-widening tunnel.

"Well, I'll be Kesseled," _A familiar voice, Aerick thought. _General Solo_? "Captain Needa, I presume?"_

"General Solo?" Aerick asked. "Is that you?"

"The one and only. You okay, kid?"

"Yeah. My XO here…" Aerick gestured to Crystal.

"I know. Luke told me. Saved your life, she did!"

"Could you get us out of here…sir. Please?" A flood of debris lifted into the air and settled into a neat pile a few meters away. Exhausted, Crystal collapsed, allowing her shield to drop. Aerick immediately covered her body with his, feeling a mass of duracrete crash onto his upper back. Another chunk of duracrete bounced off the back of his head, knocking him out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain?" Aerick slowly swam towards consciousness. He was confused._ Where am I? He asked himself.__ How did I get here? "Captain Needa, can you hear me?"_

"He's waking up," a second voice stated.

"Aerick? Aerick, can you hear me?" A third voice. _Kind of familiar, too_.

If only these voices would leave him alone and let him sleep. He felt someone clutch his hand. Hmm. Whoever it was had very soft, cold hands. A moment later, something brushed his forehead. _Cold.__ Another hand?_

He tried opening his eyes, but couldn't. But, he was able to squeeze the hand in his, albeit very gently.

"He's awake," the third voice said. "Could you leave us, please?" And he heard the swish of the door closing.

"Aerick, you can hear me." Squeeze. "That's good. You know who I am, right?" Squeeze. "I wanted to thank you. You wouldn't let me quit when I wanted to."

This time, Aerick felt Crystal's hand (it had to be her) brush his cheek. A moment later, the gentle (almost imperceptible) press of her lips against his.

"I'll be back later. Thank you. I owe you one."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Four hours later, Aerick opened his eyes. It was painful. Very, very painful. He gasped in pain, then groaned as he felt the onset of a crushing headache.

"Aerick?" It _was_ Crystal! He turned his head, gazing at his Executive Officer. For some reason, she was even more stunning than usual. Instead of her usual flightsuit, she wore a green, satin dress that terminated midway up her thigh. She had on a pair of black, thigh-high, silk stockings that were being held up by a band of black lace lining the top. As she un-crossed her legs to stand up, Aerick saw that her stockings were being held up by a black, lace garter belt and also caught a flash of white from her panties. He immediately shook his head to clear it. It didn't help. As she stood, the front of her dress was pulled away from her skin. His gaze fell to the separation between the dress and her skin. Her ample, round breasts drooped as she leaned forward, pulled down by gravity. He saw the black bra that was holding her large breasts in place. His eyes grew wide. _That is your XO you're ogling! Snap out of it!_ He berated himself.

"Water…" He gasped as he felt the desert that his mouth had become. "Need… water…"

Crystal knelt down beside Aerick's bed, pouring him a glass of water from a decanter that was resting on a shelf next to him. He reached out and ran his hand through her hair. "You dyed your hair," he observed, examining the long, reddish-blonde plait of hair he held.

"Yeah. Blonde was getting boring," she said, handing him the glass and watching him knock it back. He coughed as the cold water hit his throat.

"I like it," he managed through his coughing fit. "Where am I?"

"You're on the Medical Frigate _Redemption. The squadron has been reassigned here while you're laid up."_

Aerick's eyes widened. "Part of General Solo's fleet?"

"Yeah," She patted his hand. "I don't know if you remember, but I was in here yesterday."

"It _was_ you." Again, his eyes widened in surprise. "I thought I was hallucinating."

"I…" Her voice faltered as tears clouded her vision. "I wanted to thank you. For not letting me quit and for lending me your strength." She tried to blink away the tears, but that just caused them to roll down her cheeks. Aerick pressed his hand against her cheek, catching her tears on his fingers.

"Crystal, you saved my life. I can never repay you for that." He was surprised by her response. Her mouth quivered for a second, then she buried her face into his chest and started bawling. Aerick ran his hand through her hair as she cried. He wrapped his arm around her, patting her on the back.

Aerick looked up when he heard the door swish open. An FX droid was preparing to perform routine medical maintenance. Aerick waved his hand and the droid left without objection, surprisingly. The swish of the door seemed to bring Crystal back to the present. She pulled herself together, lifting her head and looking into Aerick's eyes.

"Feel a little better, now?" Aerick asked.

"You're wrong," She sniffed. "You don't owe me anything."

"But you…"

"Please, just listen," Crystal interjected, blowing her nose. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat. "While you're right that I saved your life, without you, I would've died twice. If not from the initial collapse, then from the secondary collapse that occurred when I blacked out. If you hadn't interposed yourself, that first chunk of duracrete would've broken my back and the second chunk would've crushed my skull.

"Without your support, I don't know what would've happened. And I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for not letting me quit. Thank you for saving my life. And thank you…thank you for believing in me when I wouldn't."

"Crystal, you're a wonderful officer and, from what your previous commanders have written, a joy to work with. On top of that, you're a compassionate person. If you weren't, I wouldn't be here. I'm glad you were there, and, if I had to do it again, I wouldn't change a thing. Even knowing that I was injured.

"I can't say enough about what you've done. I certainly can't thank _you_ enough."

"That makes two of us," Crystal agreed.

"We haven't known each other for that long. But you've already had a big impact on my life."

"I see you're the master of understatement," Crystal said, smiling.

"I'm trying to be serious!" Aerick laughed, gently striking her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Let me be straight. I want to get to know you better. So, I'm going to buy you dinner. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Looks like I have no choice but to accept," Crystal said, her smile even bigger than before. "And besides, you already owe me dinner."

"How do you figure?"

"Isn't that why we were at that transfer station in the first place?"

"Good point." Aerick tried sitting up, then felt a stab of pain at the small of his back.  He cried out in pain and lay back down, feeling the pain subside.

"You should be more careful. You really did a number on your back. Got a concussion, too, from what I understand." Crystal brushed her hand across his forehead. "Nasty bruise."

"I just hope I'm able to re-qualify."

"You will. You've got another bacta dunk coming up later. Two more of those and you'll be ready to kick some butt."

"I hope so. While I'm out, make sure the troops get some major sim time."

"Of course!" Crystal kissed him on the forehead and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lieutenant Commander Krinuv'ani sat down at the bar in the pilot's lounge and ordered a lomin-ale. Her lekku were draped around her neck, reflecting the orange and blue light of a neon sign advertising a Coruscant drinking establishment. She had a slender, lithe figure that betrayed her physical strength. Her penetrating red eyes were menacing, but soft. She partially lifted her mug in a silent toast to her fallen comrades, and took a long pull. Lieutenant Dojan Reas sidled up to the bar next to Krinuv'ani.

"I'll have a lum." Reas called to the bartender. He looked over at his wingmate. "Can I get you anything while I'm at it?"

"No." She stood and prepared to walk away. "I have a sim run in five."

"I just don't see the point in all this sim work."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No, I just don't get it. We know what we're doing. We serve under the greatest commander in the fleet. I just don't get it."

"How did you ever get here?" Krinu practically screamed. "You're ignorant! I just don't understand how you actually graduated from the Academy!"

"How dare you!" Dojan yelled. "I have just as much a right to be here as you do!"

"Then why are you questioning all the sim work we do?"

"Because it's unnecessary!"

Krinu kicked the stood out from under her, rising to her full height. "You just don't get it, do you? If you don't like being here, then get out! Drag your pathetic carcass into the CO's office and resign!"

"Why should I?" Dojan asked, pulling himself off his bar stool. He was surprised to note that Krinu was a head taller than he was. "I don't know who you think you are, but you are NOT my Commanding Officer!"

"Maybe not, but I AM the XO," Crystal's voice bellowed over the crowd of onlookers. She squeezed through the crowd and placed herself in between Krinu and Dojan. "Now, what in all the hells of the Sith is going _on here?" There was a flurry of words as the two verbal combatants laid down their versions of the story. "Shut up! Both of you! You're both confined to your quarters until further notice!"_

"But I have a sim run in two minutes!" Krinu whined.

"Then report to the simulators. As soon as you are finished, you will remain in your quarters until your next sim run. Now, Lieutenant Reas, you are to report to my office in two hours. At that time, you will explain to me what happened here and why I shouldn't kick your sorry tail out of this outfit."

"But…"

"_DISMISSED!" Crystal bellowed. "And the rest of you. This isn't a circus! Now, break it up!" As the crowd dispersed, Crystal sat down at the bar and ordered a mug of lomin-ale._

"How's the Captain doing, ma'am?" A voice asked from beside her. Crystal turned and saw Flight Officer Kyrn nursing a lum next to her.

"Please, when we're off duty, call me Crystal."

"Of course, I keep forgetting that you prefer a little familiarity."

"That's right, Gaern. And, to answer your question, he's doing fine. He should be out in seventeen hours."

"Assuming he just went in for a swim, and we normally dunk for eight hours or so. Two more bacta dunks for him, eh?"

"How did you know that?"

"My father was a doctor. He taught me all the tricks. When Captain Needa interviewed us, he said that he was glad to have a practicing doc on the payroll."

"You mean?"

"Yup, Not only a pilot, but also a doc. I honestly thought you knew that."

"No. I didn't. Do you have your certification?"

"No. I had just graduated from secondary school when I decided to join up on my 18th birthday. 

"That's incredible. And, what are you going to do after you've served your term?"

"Go back to med school, I guess."

"Why didn't you do that at the Academy?"

"It was either med school or pilot training. I chose the latter."

"Obviously. And do you regret choosing what you did?"

"No. I'm content with this choice. After all, someone has to do what we do. And, if I can protect someone else by taking this job, it makes me feel good."

"I know what you mean." Crystal sipped at her drink and sighed.

"I heard about what happened with you and the Captain," Gaern commented. "You saved his life, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Crystal sniffed. "But, he saved mine too. I'll never forget that."

"I'd love to hear more about this, Crystal. But, I have a sim run coming up."

"Yeah, me too. C'mon. Let's get going." As the pair walked towards the door to the lounge, the ship was rocked by a nearby explosion. Every person in the lounge was either bounced out of their seat or knocked to the floor. Crystal and Gaern stood, then were knocked to the floor again as the ship undulated with a second explosion.

A voice started squawking over the intercom. "All pilots, report to your ships! All pilots, report to your ships! Gunnery crews, to your stations! This is not, repeat, NOT a drill!" Crystal and Gaern rose to their feet and started running towards the docking bay.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"High Flight, this is Lead. Call 'em off," Crystal said taking Aerick's place as Lead for this mission.

"This is Two, four lit and in the green."

"This is Four. Lit and in the green."

"Five, I'm ready."

"Six, green all around."

"Seven, prepped and ready to go."

"Eight, ready to rock and roll."

"Nine, charged and ready."

"Ten, four lit and in the green."

"Eleven, ready to fly."

"Twelve, all systems in the green."

"Two, Four, form up on me when we launch," Crystal said. She shunted power to her repulsorlifts and brought her ship around, pointing out into space. She kicked in her engines and flew out of the hanger, followed a few moments later by the rest of the squadron. "Control, this is High Flight, what's the situation?"

"We've been ambushed. I count one _Imperial-class Star Destroyer and one __Victory-class Star Destroyer."_

"Copy. Any starfighters?"

"Not yet. Rogue and Lightflash squadrons are being scrambled from _Mon Remonda_."

"Roger that," Crystal switched back to the squadron frequency. "All craft, we've been ambushed by an ImpStar and a VicStar. No fighters as of yet. Form up and prepare for missile duty. When you have a lock, double fire at the VicStar. Let's let 'em know they're not wanted here." A flurry of comm-clicks answered her. Thankfully, the X-wings were able to fire their proton torpedoes without opening their S-foils.

"High Flight Lead, this is Rogue Lead."

"Copy."

"It would be best if we concentrated our fire on the power cells of that VicStar."

"You read my mind, sir. High Flight, this is Lead, targeting coordinates follow." Her astromech transmitted the numbers. "Launch in three-zero seconds." As her X-wing closed to firing range, Dewback started chirping insistently. "What is it, Dewback?" The astromech tootled and brought up the image of a TIE squadron launching from the hanger of the VicStar. "Sithspawn. Rogue Lead, this is High Flight Lead. My astromech has picked up a squadron of eyeballs launching from the VicStar."

"Copy that. As soon as you launch your torpedoes, lock your S-foils into attack positions, break by wing-pairs and fire at will."

"Roger. You heard the man, launch in 10 seconds." When the time reached five seconds, Crystal switched her weapons to proton torpedoes. She immediately received a lock. The time ticked down and she squeezed the trigger, watching as a pair of proton torpedoes jetted towards the smaller Star Destroyer on a jet of blue flame. It was immediately joined by twenty more torpedoes.

"High Flight, launch a second volley, lock your S-foils into attack positions, break by pairs and fire at will." Twenty-two more torpedoes jetted towards the Star Destroyer, then the fighters spread out as the squadron members broke into wing-pairs. The Star Destroyer opened up with it's turbolasers, trying to shoot down some of the torpedoes headed it's way. Two torpedoes were caught in one such volley and detonated. Another slammed into an oncoming TIE and reduced it to so much rubble. The other thirty-one torpedoes sailed on, impacting on the Destroyer's shields. After being hit by only 15 torpedoes, the shields failed. Sixteen torpedoes slammed into the armor protecting the power cells, crushing armor plates and vaporizing several layers of the interior hull. Two more volleys, forty-eight torpedoes in total, impacted, widening the hole and cutting off power to most of the ship as the power cells were vaporized. Escape pods started shooting off of the doomed ship.

"This is _Mon Remonda_. That VicStar has been disabled. Our troop transports are en route, plus a transport of tech support to capture that ship. Protect them!"

"This is Two. I've picked up a tail!"

"Two, this is Four. Break hard to port on my mark." Liset called over the comm. She lined up the TIE in her sights. "Break!" As soon as the word left her mouth, she tightened her finger on her trigger. Four channels of destructive light slammed into the TIE, shearing off one of the solar panels and sending it spiraling away. It exploded a moment later, as its ion engines overloaded.

"Thanks, Four."

"Lightflash, High Flight, this is Rogue Lead. That ImpStar is launching bombers."

"Copy, Rogue Lead. We're on 'em," Crystal called. "High Flight, take down those dupes." She pulled her X-wing into a split-S and targeted one of the remaining TIEs. She spitted it on her targeting reticle and fired her lasers. The TIE exploded as the laser bolts ravaged its ion engines. She picked another TIE, but watched it disintegrate as two quad bursts converged upon the hapless fighter.

"Lead, this is Seven. Looks like that was the last of the eyeballs."

"Then target those dupes and take 'em down!" She snapped.

"This is Six. I need some help here!"

"What is it, Six?"

"Space debris. One of those solar panels just slammed into my X-wing. Took out one of my S-foils. Engine power down to 75% and falling. I'm losing hydraulics!"

"Five, escort Six back to _Redemption. Then get your butt back here!"_

"Copy, Lead. Six, you're on me."

"Copy, Five. And thanks. I owe you one." Krinu banked up and away from the engagement zone, closing her S-foils and heading towards _Redemption_, and keeping pace with Dojan's X-wing.

"Lead, this is Two. Those dupes are closing. Uh-oh. I'm being targeted."

"Jink!" Another voice yelled.

"He's got a lock!"

"Break hard right!" Crystal called. "Dump some chaff and hide close to it!"

"Copy. Breaking left." Renn's X-wing started banking to the left.

"BREAK RIGHT!" Crystal yelled. "I said break RIGHT!"

"Sorry," The X-wing switched directions and loosed a cloud of chaff right in front of Crystal's X-wing.

"Shavit, Two. I'm gonna kill you when we get back!" She broke right and watched the concussion missile the bomber had launched shoot past her X-wing and detonate inside the cloud of chaff.

"Targets in range, Lead."

"Engage! Fire at will!" As the remaining nine X-wings started firing their lasers, Crystal watched two of the dupes explode as two quad bursts caught it in the cockpit. Two other bombers veered away from the battle, too badly damaged to continue the fight. Then, Rogue Squadron opened up and the remaining bombers were vaped almost instantly.

"Wow," a voice admired over the comm.

"Cut the chatter, Eleven. All ships, form up. Let's hit 'em where they live. Target the ImpStar's power cells and fire when you have a double lock." A flurry of comm clicks acknowledged her call. Just as her X-wing entered firing range, Crystal watched as the ImpStar jumped into hyperspace with a flicker of pseudomotion.

"High Flight, Rogue, do a fly-by on any EV pilots. Mark those spots so shuttles _Redemption's Mercy_ and _Redemption's Compassion_ can make a pick-up." Another rush of comm clicks acknowledged her order. "_Mon Remonda_, this is Rogue Lead. Fighter resistance has been quelled."

"Copy, Rogue Leader. Think you can escort those transports to their target?"

"I hope that was a rhetorical question, Control." General Antilles replied.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

After returning to _Redemption, Crystal walked into the recovery ward to visit Aerick. As the door opened, Crystal was apprehensive. She really didn't know why, either. After all, he was her CO and she's served under several. None of them ever made her feel apprehensive. So why was it different with Captain Needa?_

"Oh, hello Commander Sandskimmer," Aerick said, smiling at her as she walked in and sat down at the chair that was next to his bed. "I just got out of the tank a few minutes ago."

"I thought you were supposed to get an eight hour dunk."

"I was. But, there were a few people with more severe injuries than I had. They gave me a few bacta patches to use. While not quite as good as a good dunk in a bacta tank, they do the job."

"Yeah. I noticed your wounds look a lot better."

"They don't hurt anymore. I'm almost healed. In fact, the medics are saying that I can re-qualify tomorrow if I feel up to it."

"Do you feel up to it?" Crystal asked.

"Is that a trace of melancholy I hear in your voice?"

"Sir?"

"It sounds like you want to retain command of the squadron," Aerick clarified.

"Oh, no sir! I always thought I wanted to be CO of a squadron. I worked as hard as I could so that I would be in consideration. But, after today, I learned that being CO is just not in the cards for me. I…it's just too much responsibility for me right now."

"I can understand probably better than you know, Commander."

"Yeah, I thought you would, sir."

"Please, don't be afraid to call me Aerick."

"Oh, right. And I prefer to be called Crystal rather than Commander." Crystal smiled, then stifled her smile as soon as she realized she was grinning like a fool.

"You have a beautiful smile, Crystal. I don't know why you don't show it more often."

"I just don't have a lot to smile about I guess." She looked down at her hands, then looked back up as Aerick started talking again.

"Why not? There are lots of things to smile about."

"Yeah, sure. Like the fact that my family has to work harder than most to eke out a living on Tatooine. The fact that we're waging a war against an implacable enemy."

"You can smile about the fact that you're still alive. After all, most starfighter pilots have a life expectancy that can be measured in days. You can smile about that fact that, as a Jedi, you are respected wherever you go."

"Yeah, and I guess I can smile about the fact that I'm still single too, huh?" Crystal asked, heavy sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Why so bitter?"

"That's none of your business."

"But, as your CO, it IS my business. Your happiness, your morale, there ARE my responsibilities."

"My morale is fine. My happiness is not even an issue here."

"Oh really? If your morale is so high, why are you so glum? Why are you so cynical about everything?"

"I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work," Crystal glared at Aerick.

"Is that so? And just what is it that I'm trying to do?"

"You're trying to get me mad, to release my anger and try to relax."

"What's so bad about that?" Aerick asked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need an XO who isn't so tightly wound that she lets every little thing bother her. I need a reliable XO and I don't have one. At least, not yet."

"I see. You think I'm unstable. You think I can't get the job done."

"That's right! I do think that. You need to stop storing up your emotions. Talk to your squadmates, take up a hobby. Do something that focuses your energy and relaxes you. Otherwise, I'll have to relieve you of your position."

"I see. I _knew_ it would be a mistake to come here. You don't understand," Crystal stood up and turned to walk out of the room. Aerick arose from his bed and placed his hand on Crystal's shoulder.

"Walk out of this room and you _will be relieved of duty," Aerick's voice turned cold. "You've had your tantrum and now it's time to act like an adult."_

"How dare you," Crystal growled. "How _dare_ you treat me like a child." If she could glare laser bolts, she would've struck Aerick down. "You don't know what I've been through."

"And if I did? Would I be able to excuse this kind of behavior? You're acting like a two-year old!"

"It's my right to act any way I please!"

"And I'm telling you that, as my XO, I expect, no, I _require_ you to act like a civilized being!"

"So now, you're telling me I'm uncivilized?"

"If that's all you're hearing when I say I need my XO to act like an adult, then yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Aerick turned around and sat down on the bed. "You told me that it was a mistake to come here and I couldn't understand something."

"Yeah, I said something like that. What about it?"

"As your CO, I want to know what you're talking about."

"That's none of your business."

"Look, Crystal, I'm on a need to know basis and I _need_ to know! What the hell happened to you that has you blowing up at every little thing. What is it that's bothering you?"

"I told you, it's none of…"

"You finish that sentence, you finish your career in Starfighter Command. This is not a request, Commander. This is an order. Tell me what is bothering you. _Now."_

"You can't intimidate me. I am a Jedi Knight."

"You are a Jedi Kid. Your behavior is unacceptable. Now, I'm only going to repeat this one more time. Tell me what it is that's bothering you or I will relieve you of your position and your flight status." As Aerick spoke, Crystal clenched her fists and a fire raged in her eyes. Aerick felt an ethereal grip start to solidify around his throat.

"That's right," Aerick rasped. "Throw your Jedi tantrum. Give in to your hate and kill me." He tried to draw a breath and fell to his knees. Spots appeared before his eyes, heralding anoxia. "You're not a Jedi Knight," He gasped. "You're…Sith…" He collapsed to the floor as Crystal released her Force grip as gasped in horror.

As Aerick blacked out, he heard Crystal cry out in anguish at her actions and scream "MEDIC!" out the door. Then, he passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I gotta stop doing this_, Aerick thought as he swam towards consciousness. His head was pounding and his throat felt like sandpaper. His legs felt like rubber and his chest felt tight, making it hard for him to breathe. A moment later, he felt something cold and damp wiping his forehead. He heard a pair of voices talking quietly, too quietly for him to understand. He also heard another voice, closer and female, singing gently.

_Note to self, never, _ever_ piss off a Jedi on purpose again. That was definitely not fun_. Aerick promised himself. He opened his eyes a little, then groaned as the brightness of the lights stabbed deep into his eyes, intensifying his headache.

"Aerick?" The singing female voice asked. _Man, doesn't this woman have anything better to do than sit over me all the time_? Aerick asked himself.

"Tell those Wookiees that I'm never, _ever going to another of their parties."_

"Wookiees?" Crystal asked. "Are you calling me a Wookiee?"

"And here she goes taking everything personal again. Forgive me, Commander. This is the last thing I need."

"You're right. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"Is that so? Commander, do you have any idea what you did before?"

"I do. And, it was inexcusable. And I understand it if you want me out of the squadron."

"Commander, you seem to insist on misinterpreting everything I say. Do you know why I provoked you yesterday?"

"No, sir, I honestly don't. I was wondering that myself."

"I provoked you like that because I wanted you to release tension and to get you to stop bottling up your emotions."

"Well, I'd say your plan backfired."

"No Sith. Now, let me ask you something. Do you know why you reacted the way you did?"

"I was mad."

"No, you weren't mad. You were irate. You were in a murderous rage! Do you realize that you almost killed me?"

"No…" Crystal's voice trembled. "I…" Aerick saw tears welling up in her eyes. "I didn't _mean it, honestly!" Her voice sounded like it was made of brittle glass, ready to shatter._

"I know you didn't mean it. And I'm sorry to have put you in that situation."

"I almost killed…my CO." She took a deep, ragged breath. "Why did you do that to me?" She started to ball her fists in anger again.

"Crystal, you need to calm down."

"I…I can't! I almost killed you!"

"I know. And I'm sorry I did that to you."

"I don't want to kill you, honest! I would never kill you! I…"

"I know. I know what you're feeling."

"How could you know? You've never…" Crystal glared at him as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"You're right. I've never been in your position before."

"So you know intellectually what I'm going through, but not through any experience of your own. That's not the same, Captain. I don't expect you to understand what I've been through. I just ask that you not insult me with your pretend sympathy."

"Well, I'm sorry if my 'pretend' sympathy is an insult. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you to talk to. About anything that's bothering you."

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place?" Crystal asked, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I don't know. I should've. And I'm sorry." Aerick sat up and looked into Crystal's eyes. He could see more tears welling up in her eyes. He gently brushed his hand across her cheek. As he did so, she closed her eyes, cherishing his caress and causing a tear to roll down her cheek. A moment later, she gripped his hand with hers and opened her eyes.

"Aerick, I'm the one who should apologize. After all, I almost killed you." She looked down at her hands and started squeezing her wrists. Aerick stood up and placed himself in front of Crystal, looking deep into her eyes. Crystal flushed as she realized what Aerick's intentions were, then gave a slight nod. Crystal wrapped her arms around him, placing her hands on his waist, pulling him close and resting her head on his shoulder. She reveled in the feeling of his body pressed against hers. A moment later, she picked her head off his shoulder and drank in the color of his green eyes. She closed her eyes and cautiously, gently pressed her lips against his. Aerick hesitated at first, then responded to the touch of her lips, encircling her in his arms. He poured his entire being into the kiss, feeling Crystal respond to his passion. She placed one of her hands on the back of his head, trying to pull him closer. She flicked her tongue against his, reveling in the ripple of pleasure that radiated off of Aerick. She felt the spark of passion she was feeling inside start to flare up. She was surprised by the feeling and she broke the kiss, taking a step back and bringing her hand up to touch her lips.

"Did we just do what I think we did?" Crystal asked, simultaneously shocked and aroused.

"I think so," Aerick replied, taking a half-step towards Crystal. At that moment, Crystal realized that the passion she had been feeling wasn't her own; it was Aerick's!

"Captain, I think…" Aerick placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. He leaned in close and pressed his lips against hers. Crystal hesitated, preparing to push him away. As Aerick drew his lips across Crystal's, she felt a ripple of pleasure run along her spine. She wrapped her arms around Aerick's waist and pulled him closer, relishing the feel of Aerick's body against hers.

As the pair kissed, Aerick brought his arms up from his side and moved his hands under Crystal's shirt. As his fingers brushed her navel, Crystal gasped and broke their kiss. She moved Aerick's hands out from under her shirt.

"This is wrong," She protested. She straightened out her shirt and took a step backwards. "I have to go," She turned around and walked out. Aerick slapped his forehead as she left. _Smooth, Aerick. _Real smooth_._


End file.
